Carnotaurus (Terra Nova)
Carnotaurus, nicknamed "carnos", is a theropod and an antagonist in the episode "Genesis: Part 2", "What Remains", "Resistance" in the short lived science fiction series, Terra Nova. The Carnotaurus is a predatory theropod species which lived about 85 million years ago. In Terra Nova In "Genesis", two Carnotaurus attacked a group of Sixers as they headed towards the compound. The Sixers were allowed by Commander Taylor to enter Terra Nova in order to escape from the Carnotaurus. After Jim, Taylor, and the Sixers were safely inside the walls of the compound, Taylor ordered for sonic blasts to be directed at the pursuing Carnotaurus in order to drive them away. In the episode "Instinct", Casey Durwin offers to sell Josh Shannon a guitar. When Josh refuses, he offers to throw in a pick he claims he "painstakingly carved from a carno's tooth". When Josh sees that Casey has no legs, Casey informs him that the tooth was not from the Carnotaurus that took away his legs. In the episode "What Remains", a member of the Science Team stationed at Outpost 3, Dr. Jonathan Guagenti, became infected with a virus that caused memory loss. He wandered outside the facility after becoming disoriented while chasing a green beetle, right into the path of a Carnotaurus. He was then eaten by the dinosaur, which left only his feet and boots. In "Nightfall", Carnotaurus is listed by Reynolds among dinosaurs that could be deterred by the scent of leaves and mud, or alternatively by slasher dung. In "Resistance", the people of Terra Nova sneak a juvenile Carnotaurus back to Hope Plaza, where it wreaks havoc. Ecology Carnotaurus can run extremely fast, easily fast enough to keep up with the halftracks used by colonists and Sixers. They sometimes attack in pairs, a pair of them being seen attacking Sixers in "Genesis: Part 2". Trivia * Carnotaurus was the first carnivorous theropod dinosaur seen in the series. * Different skin patterns are seen on the two Carnotaurus in the pilot, suggesting male and female. * They are nicknamed "carnos" by the series' characters. * Carnotaurus is Latin for "meat-eating bull". * This dinosaur was unusually fast, even using its tail for propulsion. This seems to be accurate, as Carnotaurus is believed to have been one of the fastest dinosaurs. * In the episode "Proof" a small Carnotaurus's skull was shown on the table in the Research Laboratory, though it's not known whether it was the skull of a baby or just a small model (similar small skulls belonging to what appear to be Parasaurolophus and Torosaurus also appear on the table in that episode). Role Genesis: Part 2 Two Carnotaurus attack members of the group Sixers as they head towards the compound, killing a few of them. Commander Nathaniel Taylor allows the Sixers to enter Terra Nova in order to escape from the two predators. Taylor orders for sonic cannons to be directed at the purusing Carnotaurus in order to drive them away after he, Jim Shannon and the Sixers are safely inside the walls of the compound. What Remains At Oupost 3, Dr. Jonathan Guagenti, a Science Team member is playing with a green beetle. He doesn't know where the beetle went, so he wanders outside the facility, only to come across a Carnotaurus, who then devours him. Resistance A juvenile Carnotaurus stumbles outside and kills an employer, crushing him Under its foot an eating him. Jim Shannon runs to plan a bomb somewhere. Later on, the Carnotaurus comes up behind Weaver and eats him. Before the exploding walkway is destroyed, the dinosaur goes after Jim as he takes off down the exploding walkway towards the portal. Jim manages to elude the Carnotaurus. Gallery TBA Notes * Their arms appear to be longer than those of their real life counterparts. * As far as it's known, real Carnotaurus lived about 70 million years ago and only inhabited South America. * Some of their vocals were recorded from Condors. role in the series Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropods